Through the Slit
by Randomicity
Summary: Chains and blindfolds cannot restrain a mind. Is it merely insanity, or something much more vivid? Poetry...Read and review, please, my first one in awhile.


**The pillars seem like castles in the sky. Through the slit, I can see my eternity.**

**Inside this prison, a lifeless shell, not _me_, but the building, itself.**

**I should've been more careful, I suppose, but I rushed ahead.**

**My life is a bookmark, a folded page, put away for later on a shelf.**

**Will anyone ever open the cover? Or will they judge me for what I am?**

**A monster, a liar, the Princess of Fire, possessing rank and file with the Queen of the Damned.**

**Through the slit, I can see no sun. The prison interior matches the mood.**

**Dark, dank, a stench so rank as the next poor fool begins to expire.**

_**I am the Princess of Fire.**_

**Rank and Title, Title, order, and class. Viewing the world through iron bars and blindfolds. A smoky image through the strands, like shadowed glass.**

**Confusion, Illusion, tattered laughter, and complex thoughts. Food and water consist of the Bread of Life (Though I pray for no forgiveness) and the Draught of insanity, being brought.**

**Through the slit, I can see their eyes. Like animals, they seem, scampering around. I can hear them murmuring to me as they pass by.**

_**Crazy**_**, they say, ****_Crazula_, even, a nickname, one designed to hurt. But no pain was forthcoming. I am too busy staying sane and am numb.**

**Can you see me, wandering eyes? I wonder how you glitter in the no-light. Are you supernatural? Are you Dead? Are you illusion, after all?**

**Maybe I've truly gone...No.**

**Through the slit, I can see no end.**

**Since there is no time, here, I've given up all efforts to tell. I remember, once, while playing as a child, I left my brother down a well.**

**He cried for _ever_ afterwards, and I could only muster a smile.**

**Where are you, big brother? What sets us apart now, but only miles?**

**Through the slit...I can see the spaces. The world has fallen, no one opens the cell doors. The only company I have here are the puddles on the floor. Shadows pounce and whisper, the day has ceased to exist.**

**Where am I? What are you doing here? Have you come to save me? No?**

**I am Nobody, who are you?**

_**The Princess of Fire... **_**Pleased to meet you, why don't you sit here, next to me?**

**The shadows pounce and whisper, but never do they bite. They rise with the gray to greet the day, to dance with Nightmares in the Sun.**

**Oh, what glorious fun.**

**I cannot hear them from here, but don't worry, they'll return later.**

**But later never comes, as there is no time. The world has stopped, frozen in line the minutes are icy, cold from disuse, reflections of things yet to come are inside them, but locked away.**

**I posses no more fire...**

**This darkness is endless, why are the shadows laughing? The water has gone away, now, and has ceased it's rhythmic tapping.**

**The eyes still come, though. Food and water, through the door, murmuring a few words, maybe a threat, maybe consolation.**

**I really don't even care, anymore.**

**I can see my reflection, an opaque image against the dark, painting pictures in my head is so much fun. Wide strokes, with a brush of light.**

**But no light can be found, still my masterpiece is complete?**

**What shall I call it, hm?**

_**The Princess of Fire? **_**It is a good name, don't you think?**

**Still, I wonder, through the slit that is Life.**

**If the world sill exists, has peace fallen, or has Chaos, and strife?**

**Did the War end badly? Or did it bring Life, anew?**

**A world born through War is born Dead.**

**Those are only my opinions...Tell me, what about you?**

**Through the slit, I can see nothing. The light is gone.**

**The water has returned, though, only it is sticky and red. I hear a word in my head.**

_**Dead,**_** do you say? The man is ****_Dead? Seems he bashed his head in..._**

**Not quite sure, but it seems that he bled.**

**Through the slit, I can see the eyes, but they're different. These eyes are mine.**

**Dark, forlorn of hope, devoid of color. I know because you've told me, remember?**

**These eyes are my own, and they can speak, what wonder!**

**They say something so softly...But as vivid as thunder.**

**I never knew a single whisper could echo so greatly. Perhaps this blackness has helped me, lately.**

**The door opens, and I see a feeble light. A brilliant shiver, but only a sallow sliver, unwelcome in the world of Night?**

**What's that? You say to go away? To go towards it? Are you crazy, indeed?**

**The whisper still comes...**

**A name I once went by. Though I don't know, how long ago.**

**Starts with an A...! First letter of the Alphabet! Another A!**

**Azula, they say!**

**The eyes are more, now. They've grown and increased. The whispers grows in number, never seeming to cease.**

**I cannot reply, but my chains are broken. I cannot express my gratitude, but it seems to be done, unspoken.**

**The blindfold is ripped off, and the slit disappears. Off comes the cover from my eyes, off my ears.**

**The shadows are cut in two, and the sun is somewhere far away. I don't know how...But I think, right _now_, that it is sometime in the day.**

**I am Nobody, who are you?**

_**The Princess of Fire...**_

**I am Azula. I am the Princess of Fire.**

**The help me from the floor, I am dizzy, feeling drunk.**

**Led outside by the hand, to the boat...**

**They took me away. The blindfold does not go on, but I cannot see the future.**

_**I am Azula, the Princess of Fire.**_

**I remember only that...Everything else is gone.**

**The world is bright. The sun is here, there are no puddles, no shadows.**

**No more blood, no more slits. I squint my eyes against the sun.**

**Through the slit, I can see Tomorrow.**

_**The Princess of Fire...**_


End file.
